


9:38 Dragon

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a journal entry how my muse lost his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9:38 Dragon

> [corypheus-no](http://tmblr.co/mJhV9CWX3bivTd1V5Jd_hWQ) ([DreadMasterStyrak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadMasterStyrak/pseuds/DreadMasterStyrak)) asked: ♋-My muse writes about yours. Perhaps the first time   
> they met,or an event that was particularly important to our muses’ relationship.
> 
> Graphic is [here](http://tapostate.tumblr.com/post/113240620906/read-it-here-9-38-dragon)

* * *

 

9:38 Dragon

It was so hectic that day. We were both so scared. Well maybe I was more then Dorian. But then again he suddenly didn’t have his vision taken from him. My fault I suppose. I should’ve been paying better attention. I didn’t notice the Templar had gotten that close to me that his sword could reach me.

The next thing I knew all the light in the day was gone and replaced with pitch darkness. I would’ve stumbled off the cliff if Dorian hadn’t caught me just in time. But the extent of the damage to my eyes was far beyond Dorian’s ability to heal, he had the healing abilities of a combat medic at best, but he tried his best. I was left blinded and with a horizontal scar running across my eyes. I’m not sure how visible it is… Dorian said it wasn’t very… but I think he was just trying to make me feel better.

But then we almost did what we swore we’d never do. I couldn’t see but I heard a scuffle and the sound of Dorian yelling in Tevene at the last Templar. The one responsible for my current handicap. He wanted to use blood magic to try and restore my sight.

A voice called out to us begging us to stop. Pleading with us not to conform to the stereotype. He couldn’t stay long and we never found out who he was. but…

We owed him everything.


End file.
